Harry potter sings
by dannyphantomrocks1
Summary: I bring the characters of harry potter to a room to watch how harry really feels about his life
I don`t own Harry Potter or Danny Phantom.

The students & teachers of Hogwarts, The eaters, Voldemort and the Dursley apperd in a room with a t.v and coaches with a flash of light.

Vernon Dursley always the arr-agent Muggle he was stared yelling at the witches and wizards thinking it was there falt.

suddenly in another flash of light a girl who look`t around the age of 16 or 17 apperd in the room she had fire red hair with blue and purple stripes and a single neon Green stripe right above her right eye. She was wearing a blue dress without sleeves and it was a V-neck she had on some high heel boots an some white stockings he look`t around the room before her eyes turnd to the durslys Her eyes flashed Red and everyone took a step bake from her.

YOU ... the mystery`s girl said.

You should be ashamed of yourself do you have any idea what your tomanting has done to Harry! Of course you don`t YOU DON`T CARE ABOUT HIM AT ALL YOU DON`T EVEN CARE IF HE LIVE`S OR DIES HOW COULD YOU HE IS YOUR FAMILY! , The girl yelled at the Durslys and Vernon look`t livid when he open`d his mouth to no dout yell no sound came out.

What did you do to my husband ! sreekes the hores of a woman that potter called his aunt.

I`ve just silence`t him and my name is Darcy were I come from you are all a story a book and a movie and it all rovoles around harry Potter. The now named Darcy told them.

of corse he world have a book about him that aragent child. Snape said.

WHAT! He hates his fame hes famish for something he docent remember he`s famish for surving when his parents died! He`s not spilled in fake`t the first 10 years of life he had a cuberd under the stairs as a bedroom had to do all the chores in the house and if he didn't he got beat! Datcy told them.

well mud blood why are we here... Voldemort demanded.

I am a witch in your universe in others I am known as the guarding of hope, the forth halfa ,demigod, and justice liege member .

...

Well why your here is I brought you here to see how Harry really fells I think your be surprised. Now take the seet with your name on it and were get started.

after they were done the T.v tornd on

they saw harry potter in a clering in the forest behind the durslys.

 _Hey Harry some goth looking girl said._

 _Hey sam harry said back_

 _So how are you some guy in a beret ask`t_

 _I`m fine , harry said_

 _Harry your not fine, your just like Danny when it come`s to that . the newly named sam said_

 _I know but I don`t want anyone to worry about me , Harry said_

 _Well why do`t we sing those songs you wroght about your life? , Some kid with raven Black hair and baby blue eyes said_

 _Okay why not harry said_

Um who are they? Petena Ask`t

Those are his friends mine too but they don`t mete me for another year or so and yes I`m a time trevler , darcy said

okay?... What are there names? Hermione Granger ask`t

Well the goth`s name is samantha manson but call her that and your`l lose a limb yes even you Dumbledore so call her sam she is really ritch but she hate`s it , the one with the berate is Tucker foley he can hack into any database there is he`s hake`t the F.B.I a few times and he did it with a Pta , the one who look`s like harry is Danny Fenton/Phantom yes hermione he`s that Danny Phantom.

Okay...Hermione said

know bake to the t.v by the way whenever we talk the time stops outside of this room so Allones (Yes I did take this from Doctor who so what )

 _They soon see Harry , Sam , Tucker , And Danny were setting up some drums gautares and a bass of and a mike._

 _Okay harry we`r ready , Sam said_

 _Okay here we go , harry said before he started to sing._

 _Do you ever feel like breaking down_

 _Do you ever feel out of place_

 _Like somehow you just don't belong_

 _And no one understands you?_

Did he really feel this way?

 _Do you ever wanna run away?_

 _Do you lock yourself in your room_

 _With the radio on turned up so loud_

 _That no one hears you're screaming?_

So thats why he always playd his music up so lode at school

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels all right_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me_

He`s right we dont

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

who world do that to harry

 _Do you wanna be somebody else?_

why world he want to be anyone but himself he was famish

 _Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

 _Are you desperate to find something more_

 _Before your life is over?_

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

 _Are you sick of everyone around?_

 _With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

 _While deep inside you're bleeding_

Was that meant for them?

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _When nothing feels all right_

 _You don't know what it's like_

 _To be like me_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _No one ever lied straight to your face_

 _And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

 _You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

 _Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

 _You never had to work it was always there_

 _You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

what douse that mean

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)_

 _To be hurt_

 _To feel lost_

 _To be left out in the dark_

 _To be kicked when you're down_

 _To feel like you've been pushed around_

 _To be on the edge of breaking down_

 _And no one's there to save you_

 _No, you don't know what it's like_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life_

 _Welcome to my life_

I hope you like`t the song is Welcome to my life by Simple Plan


End file.
